Systems for high throughput and efficient analysis of biological particles, including single live cells, are needed to enable rapid and valuable identification of particles, including cells, molecules, and the like, that possess desired functions, for example that produce or induce a desired biological outcome. Such systems are needed for drug discovery, diagnosis, screening of candidate molecules, and the like. In a preferred system, the particle is retained in a viable form and is not damaged significantly by the analytical process.
Current systems that evaluate single particles generally utilize dielectrophoresis (DEP) to manipulate the particles. The electric field imposed upon particles such as cells to levitate and maintain the particle's position during induced reactions and analysis can harm the viability and disrupt the ability of the particle to properly function. Under prolonged use, for example, such damage can lead to lysis and/or cell death. The attachment of particles to a substrate, electrode, or wall of a chamber can also require lysis of the cell to remove it from the system after analysis or to capture cellular products.
It would be very useful to provide a rapid, high throughput system for effectively and efficiently capturing, identifying, and analyzing biological function of single particles, where the particles are not significantly damaged by the system.